


Babydoll

by cookiedoughfriend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dolls, Fluff, M/M, Myfirstfanfic, daddygerard, ddlb, doll!frank, frerardfanfiction, little!frank, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoughfriend/pseuds/cookiedoughfriend
Summary: Gerard, a artistic loner who gets bullied at school, decided that he done with being alone. So, he creates a beautiful little doll named Frank.





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on wattpad.

Gerard's POV

I'm done. 

I storm down the basement stairs and head to my room. Once I enter, I throw my book bag on the floor, not caring where it lands. I flop on my bed just wanting my suffering to end. What I meant by done, is that I get bullied at school. I get called 'emo fag' and 'a piece of shit' and the same bruises painted on my skin everyday. Plus, not to mention the fact I have zero friends. 

I hear footstep coming down the stairs and enter my room. "Get up, Gerard." Says a very familiar voice. My little brother, Mikey. 

"Nooooo." I answer, not wanting to get up. Just let die alone, Mikey. Now, I would not say that to his face, but still. "Go away." I add. I grabbed my pillow and threw it where I think he's standing. I hear him sigh.

"Gee, C'mon. It's sad seeing you like this. Why don't you make any friends?" Mikey says. "I can't. I don't like talking to random people. You have it easy, you hang out with Pete and Brendon." I say, lifting my head. I never like Pete or Brendon as much as Mikey has. Mikey even had a crush on Pete. He never told me, but I know my little brother. 

"Just try and make a friend Gee." Mikey says. I hear him sigh again and then his footsteps walking out of my room, making their way up the stairs. He's right. He words replaying in my head. "Make a friend." Over and over again. What can I do?

That's when it hit me. I can make a friend. No, not a person, a doll. I sound like a creep, but it's a good idea. I don't have to meet them, they will already know me. 

I jump from my bed and begin to find materials. It's not hard, my grandma showed me before she died. She made stuff dolls and stuff animals for the little kids in our her neighborhood, including me and Mikey. 

I run up the stairs, and open the door to the living room. Mikey was on the couch watching TV with a soda in his hand. He looks at me confused while I grab my car keys from the key basket.

"MIkey, I'm going out. I'll be back later." I yell speed walking to the front door. "Wait, Ger-" I close the door and head to the car. 

^^^^^^^^

After 15 hours and about 10 cups of coffee, I was finally finished. I use grandma's old sewing machine, tons of cotton, lots of felt, lots of tread, yarn, large buttons, and even Mikey's clothes I stole while he was asleep. The one thing that I didn't enjoy was the needle, since I have a fear of needles, but I was still motivated to continue. 

He was simply beautiful. His hair is dark brown yarn cut to his shoulders. His eyebrows were yarn as well. The felt was a darker shade than my skin. His eyes are two hazel buttons that were crossed with black thread. His mouth in a threaded smile. His nose lifted a bit of the material. He was short, I measured about 5'6'. 

I didn't stuff him too much, so he was skinny. I painted a scorpion tattoo on his neck and some others on his arms. I would have tattoos, but my fear of needles again. He's wearing an old Smashing Pumpkins shirt, Mikey's jeans that were ripped at the knees, and his old converses. 

He doesn't have any to tell he is a guy, but I decided that the doll is a guy. 

He was laying on the floor. I smile and pick him up. I hug him and whispered "I made you." Damn, I am creepy. 

"What am I going to call you?" 

"Gerard!" I hear Mikey yell from outside the locked door. Crap. I need to hide him. I open the closet door and stuff him in there. "I'll be back, promise." I close the closet door and walk to the bedroom door. 

I open it and Mikey is standing in the hallway, still in his pajamas. He had his poker face on. I sigh. "What is it, Mikes?" I ask him. 

"Well, at first, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready and Mom wanted us to take down the Halloween decorations well she at work because there's going to be a huge thunderstorm tonight. But when I heard you talking to someone-" He explained, pausing for a second. "So, who were you talking to?" He asks, folding his arm. Fuuuuccckkk.

"Um-" I say, trying to think of a cover story. He doesn't need to know about the doll. He would think that weird. "I was on a phone call with a friend I found on tumbler." I say, hoping that it worked. Mikey smiles and asks, "What's his name?" Crap. 

"Um-" I think of a name for a second. "Frank. He lives far away, though." 

Mikey nods, "Well, breakfast is ready if you want some. Just come out so we can take them down." Then, he walks away, toward the stairs. I close the door and locked the door once again. 

I open the closet door and grab the doll. I know what to call him now. "Frank." I whisper. Of course, he was smiling. I hug him softy. I so wish he was real. We would be friends and would not hurt me. "I'll be back soon, Frankie." God, I'm creepy. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What Mikey meant by "we" was me. I had to take down the decoration. Pete came over and took Mikey to a Halloween party. He invited me too, but I don't want to go. Drunk Gerard was not the best person to be around. Plus, Mom would get angry if the decoration they were down by the time she got home at 11. I start to take down the fake cobwebs on the gutters and walls with the ladder. 

I grew bored of just talking to myself, so I head inside, downstairs to the basement, into my room, and find Frank still sitting in the closet where I left him. I pick him up gently and carry him outside, even if it is cloudy and windy. I put Frank in the front of a bush in the garden near the sidewalk so he was sitting up. 

I continue with my work and place them all the boxes that were going into the basement storage room. When I finish with that, I carry the boxes inside, leaving Frank for just a moment. I set the boxes in the room and climb up the stairs. I open the front door and see Frank still sitting there, smiling of course. 

I walk towards him, but I hear a boom. Before I grab him, lightning was in front of me. I jump, close my eyes and curled up on the ground. The lightning crackled for a few more seconds and it suddenly stoped. Only thunder I hear after it. I stay where I am, just in case I don't get hit by lightning. I feel small droplets of wster hit my head abit. 

I hear something else. Whimpering. Not my doing. I continue to hear the whimpering and sobbing. I decide I need to help whatever is making the noise. Beside, I think the lighting gone because the thunder is going further away. I open my eyes slowly. 

I can't believe what I'm seeing.


	2. Two

"Frank?" I whisper.

Frank is alive. 

How?

Am I dreaming?

No, this feels too real. 

He currently has his arms hugging his legs close to his chest. His head is in his legs. His body shaking violently. He still looks a doll and surprisingly, he didn't burn or get damged from the lightening. 

He continues to mewl. He must be scared and confused. I mean, he was just brought into this world anyway. I made him, but some force of magic from that lightening shock, made him alive.

I crawl towards him and kneel in front of him. I place my hand slowly on his head. He stops whimpering and gazes at me. His button eyes show no emotion. Only on his mouth and eyebrows. 

I open my arms, signalling for him to get in them. He jumps in them and hugs me tightly, hiding his face into my chest. I rub his head gently as he continues to mewl softly. 

"It's okay, Frankie. I got you baby" I cooed softly and slowly. I realize that I said that last part by accident. He kinda is because he was only alive for less than five minutes. He looks up at me and I spot a small smile on his face.

"Can you understand me?" He nodds. "Can you speak?" He opens his mouth and tries to talk but he can't. "Try to say your name, Frank." I said, saying his name extra slowly.

"F-ff-rr-aank." He says, trying to get the word out. "Frank." He repeats his name again. 

"Very good Frankie." I say, smiling. He smiles back at me. Then, we hear the sound of thunder in the distance. Frank whimpers and hides his face in my shirt again.

"It's ok, sugar, it can't hurt you." He look up and frowns. Guess he doesn't believe me. He did get shock by lightning a few minutes ago. "Let go inside then. You'll be safe there." He nods. 

I stand up and grab Frank's soft hands. He gets up and starts to wobble a bit. I let go of his hand for a second, but he falls down on his bottom. He pouts and I giggle a little. I could help it, he has never used his legs before.

"You'll learn, but for now I'll carry you." I say. I pick him up bridal style and I begin to walk to the house. He was not heavy, he like a feather. He nulges his head into my neck. 

When we make to the basement, I place Frank on the bed. He sits up at the edge of the bed and looks around the room for a good solid minute, then look back at me. 

I sit next to him. "Frankie, my name is Gerard." I remarked, placing my hand on my chest. 

"Geeratd. Genard." He tries to say my name. Telling by his eyebrow and stitched mouth, he was pouting again.

"Frankie, it's ok if you can't say my name. Other people mess up my name too. Anyway, I made you. Even if I am afraid of needles, I still made you. I will take grat care of you." I grab his hands in mine, feeling the softness of the felt. He looks down at around our hands , then back at me. "If you need anything then tell me."

"Daddy?" He asks and tilts his head a little.

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. He wants to call me daddy. I swear he can't get an more adorable than this.

"Yeah, you can call me daddy." I responded. He smiles, letting go of my hands and hugs me. I hug back his soft body. "Daddy." He whispers happly.

I pull away and he yawns. "What do you want to do baby boy?" I ask. "I don't know." He says. He yawns again and falls down on the bed. Oh, he's sleepy. Wait, can he even sleep? Wait, what else can he do?

"Frankie, are you tired?" I say quietly. "Maybe." He yawns. He moves on his side and placing his hands under his head. 

I walk to the dresser and look through it to find some comfortable clothes for him. I found some and walk back to the bed, where my doll is still in the sleeping position. I begin to take off his shoes.

"Daddy?" He ask questionably, lift his head. 

"Don't worry, baby, I'm just going to put comfortable clothes on you to sleep in." I cooed. He hummed and let me put the clothes off.

Once I was finished, I carried him the side of the bed. I got him under the cover and tucked him in. Before, I move to my desk, he grabs ahold of my hand.

"Daddy, can you sing to me?" He asks. "Please?" He said softly. 

"Of course, Frankie." I clear my throat. "Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take  
So hold on tight and don't look back  
We don't care about the message or the rules they make  
We'll find you when the sun goes black

And you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday

All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate  
They only care if you can bleed  
Does the television make you feel the pills you ate?  
Or every person that you need to be

Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday

Today, today  
We are the kids from yesterday  
Today, today

Here we are and we won't stop breathing  
Yell it out 'till your heart stops beating  
We are the kids from yesterday, today

'Cause you only live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday  
We are the kids from yesterday

Today, today" I sang the last note softly, because he fell asleep (I could tell by his soft breathing. I don't even know how he breaths.) I kiss his forehead and head to my desk. 

^^^^^^^^^^

That night, I spent drawing the sleeping figure in my bed. He slurred sometimes, but was still asleep. All night, I thought about what I'm going to do with him when he wakes up. I realize that I need to teach him many things. It going to take sometime, but I made him. The storm brought him to life. I have to gently with him, he is like a small child. 

Then, the door opens. Fuck. 

"Gee, where is my-" Mikey froze at the sight of Frank asleep in my bed, then looks at me. I smile weakly at him. 

"Gerard, what is that? And why is it in your bed?" He exclaimed, lookly at me with 'you are a creep' look. I sigh and was about to tell when a voice interrupts.

"Daddy?" Frank says, questionly. Stretching, then stared at Mikey, who is in shock at this point.

"Explain." Mikey said coldly, looking back at me and crossing his arms. Frank look in my direction curiously. I walk over the bed and sit down next to Frank, taking his hand in mine.

"Well, you see, I kind of made Frank. He was a doll, I create for a friend. You said make a friend, so did. When you with your 'boyfriend' out partying last night, I took Frank outside. Frank was then was hit by lightning. The next minute or so, I realize he was alive. I don't know how, but he is like a small child." I finished with Frank lookoing confused and Mikey's mouth hanging open.

Mikey snaps out of it and raises his finger. "First of all: Pete is not my boyfriend. Second of all: When I said make a friend, I meant real people, Gerard, not actually make your own." He says, pinching his nose. "And third of all: Why does he call you 'Daddy'?" He asks, point at him.

"He couldn't say my name right, so I let him call me that." I say nervously. Mikey shake his head and turns arounds to the door. "Well, I going to go to Pete's house for a while. Don't wait up on me." He said coldly, sigh, and walk away. 

Frank look at me, pouting, and asks, "Did I do some wrong, daddy?" I kiss his forehead. "No baby boy, you did nothing. You're perfect." I said and poking his noses. He smiles widly. So cute. 

"Now lets get in to some clothes. I've got a lot to show you today."


	3. Three

After at least two hours of trying to get Frank to walk, he finally was able to waddle. Honestly, it is adorable once he was able to wadle across my room without falling. 

While that was happening, I got to thinking, Frank never seen himself. So, decided to surprise him. 

"Daddy, where are we going and why can't see yet?" He asks, as I cover his button eyes and led him to the bathroom. "It's a surprise, baby." I say and he mumbles an 'ok' , and continues walking where I was leading him. 

We in front of the bathroom mirror and I still covered his eyes. "Frankie, I going to uncover your eyes and I promise you'll see something beautiful." I said, blushing a little and giving him head up. He just nods. "One. Two. Three." I move my hands. 

He gasps and look at the mirror intensely. He leans near the mirror and start to touch his face and hair. Then, he turns his attention to me, I smile at him. He pouts and speaks, "Daddy, why do I look different."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I mean, I look different than you. Like your eyes and your mouth are different. I don't look like you." He turn back to glance at himself again. "Is that bad?" I says, glancing me sadly. 

"No, no, Frankie, it's not bad. If it was bad you would not be here with me. That means your special." I remarked, placing my hands on his shoulders lightly. "You don't know how beautiful you are." I finish. He turns to me, smiling, and hugs me, which I hug back. I notice that he loves hugs a lot. 

"Come on, I got more things to show you." 

We headed out of there and up the stairs to the living room and into kitchen. I lift him up on counter and he start swinging his legs. I go to the coffee maker and use the k-cups and press the button. I look over at Frank, who is watching the coffee pour out intensely. 

Once it finished, I grab the mug and bring it to my lips. "Daddy?" I hear. 

"What are you doing with that?" He ask, pointing to the mug. 

"Well, I'm drinking coffee. It's my favorite." I state. 

"May I try?" He asks. 

I didn't know what to say. I not sure if Frank can eat or not. I don't want him trying first if know he can taste or eat food. Thw coffee could spill all over him. So, I should test his senses. All I know he can see, hear, and feel; but can he smell and taste. 

"Wait a second." I answer. I place the half-full mug on the counter and began to search the kitchen. Now where did mom put the Skittles? I look though the cabinets and I found the huge bag on the shelf above Frank. I grab one and close the cabinet.

"Frank, open your mouth." I said. He gazed at me confused. "Don't worry it won't hurt." I said just to reassure him that it's ok. 

He open it and I take a good look. His mouth was red felt. I don't remember creating this part of him. Nothing to worry about, he's just Frank. I place the green skittle in his mouth. He closes it and has a confused expression.

"What does it taste like?" I asked. He think about for a minute then responses with "Nothing," sadly.

Guess he can't taste or eat. 

"Is that bad?" He asks. 

"No, baby. You just can't eat." I said, patting his head. But he still looked sad. 

"Come on, Frankie. There still so much to teach you." I allege. He brights up with smile. So cute. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Today, was the most fun ever. I'd not had that much fun in years. For years, Mikey and I have grown a part from each other. Now he's 15 and is closer to Pete than he is with me. 

I still don't know why they are not dating yet. 

Anyway, I have Frank to keep me company.

After what happen this morning, I took him outside. The backyard has a tall wooden fence around it, so the neighbors couldn't see him. When we step out there, we went wild. He was fantasized by the flowers, the green grass, the rocks and anything else he didn't know about. He constantly grab my hand and drag me to every interesting thing. He would asks questions about them and repeat the words in cute manner. He absolutely loved it. 

Then, my phone. Just your regular Iphone 6, not to Frank however. He was so interested in it. I even let him try to out. First, I did it and called prank-called Pete because Mikey had his phone in his room. 

I told him, "Your mom's coming!" and hung up. Frank burt out laugh that he fell off the couch. After that happened Mikey texted me. 

'I know it was you. 


	4. Four

Frank fell asleep in my lap like ten minutes before the movie ending. Probably in the morning, he is going to ask me how it ended. Mostly, I was playing with his hair and when he didn't ask any more questions,  I concluded that he fell asleep. 

I shut the laptop and pick up Frank's sleeping form. He mews as I picked him up and carry him, bridal style, to bed. I lift the black covers the best I could while holding him and gently let Frank down. I tuck him in and he snuggle a bit to get comfortable. I quietly take the closed laptop to my desk. 

I take my clothes off and I'm left in my boxers. I go into the closet and grab my skeleton onesie. Mom brought for Christmas and I absolutely love it. When it gets hot though, I sleep without it. 

I climb into bed and lay on my back, so I was glancing up at the ceiling. I reach over to my nightstand and turn off the lamp. All I see is the dark room and all I hear is Frank's soft breathing next to me. 

I was tired but that didn't stop me from thinking. I feel like I having whiplash, because the friend I wanted, was next to me, sleeping. But did I deserve this? I could have been still lonely, but now, this is different. 

To be honest, I would've gone back to cutting. I've been clean for a year if it was for Mikey. But I would have cut myself today. However, I feel happy for the first time in months. I know that I known Frank for less than two days, but he is the person I needed. 

But the more I thought about him, the more I question about him. Am I the best for Frank? I mean he could have been someone else's doll. What will happen to Frank in the future? Will I be included his future or will he break away?

I break away from my thoughts when Frank places his head on my chest. I smile and wrap my arm around his small body. Nothing to worry about for now while I had him now. I sigh and I let the darkest of sleep take over. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Get up you two." I heard Mikey's annoying voice in the room. 

I tried to ingore him and try to fall back alseep, until, he pulling the cover. I goans and I heard Frank whimper. I open my eyes and I see Mikey holding my blanket at the end of my bed, while Frank was curried next to me, shivering to find warmth.

"What do you want, Mike?" I said, my voice raspy from sleep. 

"I'm hungry." He said plainly. 

I groan and swing my leg to the edge of the bed. Did he really just woke me up for me to make breakfast. "Why don't you bug mom?" I ask with an annoyed tone. 

"Yesterday, I was going to tell you that mom when on a business trip for the next week. So make food or drive us to McDonalds." He demand, droping the blanket. 

"Guess what? There this thing called cereal. You should go try it and not bug me, k?" I sassed. 

"Because, maybe we both want pancakes." He says, which made me shot my head toward him. He got me there. I f.ucking love pancakes. 

"Step aside, peasent. I'm going to make some bad a.ss pancakes." I said, getting up and walking towards the door. 

Before I walk out of the doorway, I hear Frankie, "Daddy." I turn around and I see my doll still on the bed, sitting up and rubbing his button eye. He had a confused expression on his face. I almost forgot about him.

I walk over to the bed and grabbed his hand in mine. "Baby, come upstair with us." I heard Mikey quietly gagging behind me. 

"Carry me." Frank said, letting go of my hand and extend him arms towards me. He makes grabby hands too. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps his arm around my neck and his legs around my waist. I place my one hand under his bottom for more support, even thought that he wasn't too heavy. He giggles as I kiss his forehead. 

"I came here for pancakes, not for this s.hit." Mikey said before leaving my room. 

I shook my head and walk out of my room with Frank in my arms. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After breakfast, Mikey left me alone to call Pete. I swear I will drag Pete's a.ss and Mikey's and put them in a closet. Lock them in there until they starting dating, because they are not man enough to do it themselfs.

Gosh, I sound like a teenager who's complaining about their ships.

Anyway, beside my fantasy about my brother, I was sitting on the couch with Frank as we look online for dresses. He didn't know what to do the minute I click the browser. I need to teach him how to read and write first. Also, like anyways, he asked questions, which surprisingly I never get tired off because it makes me question myself and the world. He brought a new light to old stuff I known for years. 

"Daddy, Daddy, look at that one." He shouts as I scroll down a page of a random online store. I stop and he points to a pink sweater dress with white lace at the bottom. I notice that he like pink the most everytime we looked at diferent colors. I barely owned anything pink except maybe just a colorpencil or some paint. 

"You like the color pink alot, don't you baby boy?" I remarked, hoping to get a understanding gesture from him, however I gotten a confused head tilt. "What is color, daddy?" He questioned. 

I didn't know how to explain to him. Now that I think about it hard explain color. However, when Elena taught me color, she explain what each represented. 

"Color, my doll, is what makes the world beautiful. Color also has meaning to it. Pink is a color and it means beauty, like you." I explain as I see pink tink his cheeks. "There are other color too. Like blue," I pointed to my jeans, "means calm and stable."

The next hour, I spent explain about color to Frank. If Elena were here, she would be so proud. She believe teaching others was a gift and I have no doubt that she wouldn't like Frank. 

"Gee." I hear a voice behind us. I pause my explanation and turn my head to gaze at Mikey, who standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked awkwardly, probably because I was with Frankie at the moment. I nodded and go up for the couch.

"Yeah, I'll meet you upstairs in a minute." I said, first I need Frankie to stay here. He nodded and head back upstair from once he came. 

I grab the remote from the coffee table and switch on the television. I scroll though the channel guide and pressed on Nick Jr.  It was playing a show called Paw Patrol. I look over at Frank, who was immediately pull away by the TV. He got up and sat a few feet away from it. This should be ok, it's innocent for him.

"I'll be right back, Frankie." I said, heading towards the stairs. He nods, but still staring at the screen full of talking puppies. I sigh and walk upstairs, heading towards Mikey's room. 

I walk into Mikey's room and I see him sitting on the bed, crisscrossed, playing with his hands. He looks and motion me to close the door then sit on the bed. He and I don't need to talk when it come to simple thing like that cause we know each other well. 

"Ok, what is it? And don't start with yesterday's talk." I said with serious tone . I didn't want hear his complaining about friends again because I had one downstair watching TV. 

"No, I was going to say I'm sorry because who am I to ruin your friendship. I understand I been distance lately." He pause for a moment, lowering his head, looking at his lap. "I'm sorry. I guess I was little jealous of Frank."

I honestly never thought my kid brother would get jealous. To be honest, I alway been jealous of Mikey. Mikey have alway been the star child with the higher grades, lean figure, one of the popular kids, and a bass player. While there me with barely passing grades, chubby body, outcast, and I can't play the guitar grandma gave me. 

"Aw, I forgive you." I wrap my arms around his shoulder. He lifts his head, classic poker face on his face.

"Ok, enough hugging." I exclaim, letting go of his shoulars. "It's gay."

"We're both gay." He points out.

"True." I said. 

"Speaking of which," I utter, tapping my finger tips in a fast motion. "You like Pete." I sang mockingly. My brother glances toward the corner of the room and a light pink colored his pale cheeks.

"No I don't." He muttered quickly, only gazing at my direction for a second before looking a blushing even harder.

"Your right. You don't has a major crush on Pete that you had since the 7th grade. Not to mention, you obusbly don't blush when I mention him." I claimed sarcastically. I folded my arms across my chest, as I smirk plant it way on my face. He laughs, basically admitting defeat. 

For about an hour, we conversant to ourselfs before we got hungry. We head downstair and I almost forget Frank was in here. 

"Daddy!" He ran up to me and hugs me, almost knocking me over by surprise that would've cause me to fall backwards on the stair.

Mikey leans in nears my ear to whisper, "What about school tomorrow? What are you going to do with him while we're gone." 

Oh s.hit. 

"Baby," I muttered softly. He lets go of me and gives me a questioning look. I smile reassuringly as I place my arm around his shoulders, walking towards the couch to talk to him for the first time about rules. 

Pray for me.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's POV. (Remember that Frank was make a few days ago, so his thoughts jump alot)

Frank's POV 

I woke without Gerard this time. I pout as I stare around his empty room, making me feel empty. It's a little dark in here because daddy's room only has one window. 

I miss him already. 

Last night, he and Mikey explained why they had to leave. Daddy told me it was school. I asked if I could go, but he said I had to stay here. I didn't like that and started crying, begging him to take him with me. I didn't want to be alone. He said I couldn't, that it was too hard for me. I don't understand what is so hard about this school.

Mikey then took me to his room, which was pretty and clean compared to Gerard's. He soon calmed me down by speaking with me for a few minutes. He told me that daddy was stressed about me being alone and not to give him a hard time. Daddy soon came in and cuddling with me, saying sweet things into my ear, and spreading kisses around my face. I felt my face heat up each thing he gave me a kisses with his warm, pink lips. Mikey was make weird noises at us again. 

I have to be good for daddy today. He said that if I'm good, I'll get a reward. I not sure what a reward is, but it sounds fun and I want to know what it is. 

Gerard said he'll be home in a few hours, but how many. I can't count after 5 and I'm still wondering what comes after that. I hope it not too long. I nimbled on my thumb. But what if he leaves me? What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't want to be my daddy anymore?

Ok, Frank calm down. He made me, he could never leave me, right?

I shake the thoughts away as I got up from bed then stretch and yawned. I go to the white switch to make the room brighter. I walk toward the closet and find the pants I had on yesterday and one of Gerard's shirt. I like wearing his shirts, they are bigger and drown me because I'm smaller.

I get curious as I slide the shirt on. There were stuff on his desk. I curiously walk toward the desk and sat on the black chair.

The minute I sat on the chair, it spined a little. I push my feet on the floor to make it spin. I love this chair. What force is making it spin? It's so much fun. After a few minutes (an: he actually spend an hour and a half spinning on the chair), I look over at the desk and see some strange figures. They had colors and people that looked amazing. As I continue to look through, one caught my eye. It was of my own face. It looked some much like me. My button eyes, my yarn hair, and all my features. Did daddy do this? It was like looking at the mirror thing again. I'm don't think I'm beautiful, but who did this did an amazing job. 

I decide to go upstair and sit outside. It was sunny and pretty out. It was a little windy but not to cold. I sat down on the yellow brownish grass. Gerard told me when the seasons change, the grass is turns green. 

I never thought about this before, but I want to travel the world. Daddy said there a big wide world on our planet, Earth, I think that what he said. Sure, I been alive for two days but I already feel like there more than my home with Daddy and Mikey. Daddy said that he take me to see it. Plus animals that live here.

Speaking of which, Dogs are so cute! Pretty colors on their fur, the waging tails, and adorable puppy eyes. I want one. I asked Daddy last night if we could get one, but he said one day. Well until that comes, it just have Daddy and Mikey to play with. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I was sitting on couch, watching TV, most staring at it. I wish Gee was here to cuddle with me. I did learn numbers, but I like when Gerard explains things to me. Makes me learn quicker because I like him. Alot.

I hear the front door open and I turn my head. Gerard is at the door and closing it. He had a bag on his back and a white bag in his hand.

"Daddy!" I yell run towards him and hug his waist, burying my head in his chest. 

He drop his backpack on the floor before hugging me back. "Hi babyboy." He said then kisses the top of my head. Soon, he grab my shoulders and push me a little so he can see my face. 

"Has my babybou been a good boy?" I nod and he looks away to check the room if I made a mess. "Don't worry, daddy, I been a good boy." 

"I hope so, because I got you your reward." He exclaim and lets go of me to grab the shiny white bag. I look at him, confused at the bag. 

"Oh, It's inside the bag, sugar. Let go down stairs." We head down there, but I was clearly ahead as I was skipping down the stairs. A smile planted on my face as Daddy followed me and also a small smile on his face.

Gerard's POV

He was skipped to the room, so excited about this. It makes me happy because he is a ball of sunshine. His smile could be brighter than the sun itself. When I enter the room, he was sitting on the bed, his feet swinging with excitement. That same smile still on his face. I sat down next to him and handed him the bag. He mumbles a 'thank you' before opening it. 

"Wow!" He exclaimed. He took out the shirt and the skirt. The shirt was a cream color with pink flowers. Some rips on the sleves on the thin material. The skirt was short with a light shade of pink. I got it at the mall earlier with my allowance. I don't use my allowance alot, unlike Mikey, who spends once he gets it. I still going to wait for the day his bass guitar breaks. 

He admires them for a moment before speaking ro me. "Daddy are you sure this is for me. You didn't need to get this." He frowns at me. 

"What?" I said, kind of surprised. "Yes, I got for you. I only have one babydoll." His cheek turn slightly pink and smiles. He tried to cover his blush with his face.

"Awww, daddy." I says as soon as he uncover his face. 

"So, do you want me to dress you or do you want me to surprise me?" I ask him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about for a moment before replying, "I want to surprise you." 

"Ok, go to the bathroom, honey. Make sure to put the shirt under the skirt." I said and showed him how to do it with my shirt and tucking it in my pants. He nods before going to the next room with his outfit. 

In the next minute, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and see Mikey caller ID. 

"Hey awkward knees" I answer, " What's up." 

"Hey Gee, um, could I have some advice?"

"Shoot"

"Pete asked me out on a date on Saturday. Should I say yes?" He asked. 

I sigh before answering, "Do you like Pete?" 

"What?"

"I don't need to repeat myself. Do you?" 

"Yes." 

"Then get some." He laughs before saying bye. He hangs up and I shake my head. For a few minutes, I scroll through tumblr before, 

"Daddy?" My doll says weakly. 

I look and gasps, almost dropping my phone. I blush creeps itself on my face. He was beautiful. The skirt hugging his hips so well. He made the color contrast with his skin well. I look at his face as he was blushing shyly. 

"Come here sugar." I said, putting my phone aside. He walks up to me slower, worried on his face. He stops in front of me. I grab his hip, putting him down so he sitting on lap. He plants kisses on his face and neck, making his whimper happily. 

"I want you to know that you look very pretty, Frankie." I said, stop kissing him. He grins with pink colored cheeks.


	6. Six

I gently push him off of my lap and on to the bed. He flops down on his back and giggles softly. The reason I did that is that I remember that I brought him something else. I reached for the bag and got out a bright pink pacifier I have gotten for him. I noticed a lot lately that he sucked and nibbled on his thumb, so I bought this.

"Here Frankie. I noticed that you put your thumb in your mouth a lot, so I got you this." I said, showing him the paci.

"Is that bad?" He asked, biting his bottom threaded lip.

"No, just that this might be better," I said, opening his palm and placing the paci in it. He just stares at it confusingly. Then I had to step in and show him how to use it. After showing him, he began to enjoy it.

I went to the closet and pull something out, my camera. It was an instant camera, where the photo comes out instant. Mikey got it for me last year (with mom's help of course) for Christmas. I turned it on, made sure that it had photo paper inside it, and lift to my face. The lenses pointed toward the little, still sitting on the bed, happily playing with the pacifier in his mouth.

"Frankie, look here," I said, making him look towards me. He tilts his head in uncertainty. I thought that looked so cute so I snap a photo. With a click, it came out all black around the white paper. After quickly fan in my hand, I could see the picture clearly now. 

"Frankie, look at this," I exclaim, sitting next to him and handing him the photo. He took it carefully in his hand. He mumbled a wow around the paci and smiled. He handed it back to me and I placed on the nightstand to deal with it later. I probably going to buy a new photo album now because my old ones were full of other photos. 

Then, we cuddled for the rest of the of the day. 

-

Before we went to bed, Frankie got my attention.

"Daddy, I did you do this?" He asked. He was at my desk and holding my drawing of him. He was in his pajamas and his paci in the other hand.

"Yeah," I answer him, "Do you like it?" He nods.

"Good because I wanted to capture your beautiful details," I said smiled but then frowned because I see him frowning.

"Frankie, what's wrong? I go up to him and place my hands so carefully on his waist.

"Why do you think I'm beautiful?" He weakly mumbles, looking at my hands.

"Because you are." I urged. "Don't doubt yourself. You could possibly be a model." He grins a little. I lift him up and carry him to bed. I place inside the cover and kiss his forehead once I notice the soft breathing of sleep.

I tip-toe up the stair, planning on to get a cup of coffee without waking Mikey (if he was home) or Frank. It does matter when I have coffee, I just needed some in my system right now. I notice Mikey been does the same thing lately. Speaking of my brother, I saw the kitchen light on and some noise once I step into the living. And I was right because he was leaning his skinny body against the counter, reading one of my Doom Patrol comic he probably stole, while the coffee runs in his mug.

"Hey," I said as I was grabbing a mug from the cabinet. He looked up and smile. I shocked. When does my brother smile out of nowhere?

"Thank you." He mumbled, placing the comic down and grabbing his mug from the machine. Ok, now I was confused on who he is.

"For?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Helping me with Pete." He clarified.

"Well, at least my brother is happy," I mutter as I place my mug on the machine. In the corner of my eye, I still see him smile. "But I am not hesitant to kick his ass," I added.

"You don't need to protect me, this is not my first time dating." He remarked.

"But this is the first guy you dated or will date." I pointed out. I press the button, making the machine make a weird noise before pouring the coffee.

"Fuck off, Gee," Mikey said.

"Shh," I said, my coffee was finish at this time. I pushed the edge to my lips, take a small sip, immune to the heat. "Or your loud mouth might wake up my doll."

"Creep." I heard him mumble before sipping his coffee.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Three days later

"Faggot!" I hear someone from down the hall. I look up from my locker to see Samuel and his gang. God, everyone hates Samuel. I close my locker and walk down the hall, to my next class down the hall, hopeful that Samuel would leave me alone today. However, I was wrong, because he kicked my back, knocking me down on the floor, scattering my books. I heard him chuckle evilly with his friends, Jordan and Louis. Then, the final bell suddenly rang, so the hallway was clear of most of the students.

"Well, well, well." Samuel snickered. "The faggot ready for a new beating." Then I feel six feet kicking me everywhere. I bit my lip from crying out, a little bit of blood comes out from the scar from earlier beatings. Then, a dirty converse hit my eye, making me yell out in pain. I could not open my eye and I knew that I was going to get a black eye later.

"Hey, you!" I heard an unfamiliar high male voice exclaim from across the hall.

Samuel and his friends stop all their movements to look at the stranger at the end of the hallway. I look up and I see a tall brunette with the curliest hair wearing a Metallica tee, walking toward Samuel. He was clearly angered judge by his lips were in a big frown.

"Oh, it's you, new kid," Samuel said, clearly not intimated by the teenager.

"What do you think you're doing to this guy?" He remarked, stand in front of the blonde.

"I don't have time to deal with another fag like you right now." He said and kicked me again. I groan in pain and then saw him kick the kid in the shin. However, he was not affected by the action the bully did.

Then, I see him swing his fist and connected it to Samuel's jaws, make a loud sound. He then landed on the floor, unconscious.

"Anyone else?" The kid said. There was silence, probably feared by him. "Then get him fuck out of here." He points towards Samuel and the two guys carry him out of the hallway.

"You okay?" He then asked me. I nodded and he extends a hand to help me up. I was timid to grab his hand, but I did and he pulled me up. I whine in pain and his face expression worried a bit.

"What's your name?" The strange asked.

"Gerard Way," I said, he smiled.

"Ray Toro. I know your brother Mikey. He's in the same classes I'm in." He mentioned. I was glad to know that he knew my brother. I soon feel the pain again and winced at it.

"I should take you to nurse, dude," Ray suggested. I didn't want that, it was just bruised. And, the nurse probably went home already. Plus, I can see Frankie, it will make him happy.

"No, I just need to get home," I said, trying to limp towards the nearest way the parking lot.

"Is Mikey coming home with you?" I heard him say. I turn around to see him walking towards me. "We need to work on a project for class." I nod and he follows me. When we got to the parking lot, Mikey was leaning against the car, his hand in his coat pockets.

"Finally, " He breathes out. "I was waiting for you, Gee." He said at me, then looked at Ray.

"Oh, hi Ray!" Mikey waved at him. "What you doing with my brother, dude?"

"I offered to drive him home since was beat up today," Ray explain and my brother nodded.

"Samuel?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer, but I mumble a 'yes' out.

"The nerve of that kid, he needs to be taught a lesson." He shook his head.

"Actually, Ray knocked him out." Once I said, Mikey's eyes widened.

"Ray Toro knocked him out? He is a sunshine." My brother practically yelled. "You, Thank you for protecting my older bro."

"You're welcome," Ray said as if it was nothing. Maybe he was used to beating up bullies at his old school. I push the thought always to limp into the driver's seat, while my brother and his friend climb into the backseat. Before I start the car, Mikey reaches up to the front to grab a CD and places inside the player. I notice it's Iron Maiden as I hear the music I heard thousands of time before.

"Hey, Gee." Mikey piped up a few minute later.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Is it okay to have Ray over with you-know-who? He asked nervously. I almost forget who he was talking about until I realize it's Frank he is talking about. I don't know how Ray would react. Frank is a living doll, so would it creep out Ray or would he be okay with it. 

"I don't know, Mikes," I said. "I don't know."


	7. Seven

"Frankie!" I said as soon as I open the door. I see him on the couch, curled up on his side in pajamas. He was probably asleep.

"Frankie?" I ask a little quieter this time, but he didn't respond by getting up or excitedly greeting me like every day. He lay still, his chest rising and falling in rhyme.

"Goin' to let us in, Gee?" Asked Mikey, who was behind me with Ray standing next to him. He had his arms folded on his chest while tapping his foot.

"Oh yeah, sure," I mumble. I sauntered straight inside into the house to the couch where my doll was dozing off. I set my bag down gently on the floor and I kneel down. I reach my hand to his brown yarn hair. I stroke him softly as the strands get tangled in my fingers. He sighs as my hand continues to pet him. His nose whistles quietly every few seconds. I hum in content that my doll was peacefully sleeping.

"Ehm." My brother coughs. I glance up to Ray and him, staring at me grotesquely, especially Ray.

"Oh, Gerard, not going to judge, but," Ray began to speak. "What is that?"

How could I explain, 'Oh, is a doll I created because I'm very lonely and it so happens to be alive and act like a person, which he is one.' to him?

"Um, my brother does...uh. Voodoo on people, yeah." Mikey blurts out. 

I stare at him in disbelief. What kind of excuse was that? Heck, even Ray stares at him like that was stupid. "Um, okay then." Ray responses, looking back at me for a moment.

"Yep," I said, going along with Mikey's stupid story. The room grew silent as it fills with awkward tension.

"Um, so Ray and I got a project to do," Mikey said, walking towards the stairs. "Come on, Ray." Ray nod and follows him upstairs, waving slightly at me.

I turn my attention back to Frankie on the couch, surprisingly, still sleeping after that whole conversation. I should take him to my bedroom to sleep better.

"Frankie, baby." I cooed softly in his ear. "Wake up, Daddy's home."

"Daddy?" He mumbles, then yawns. His voice a little raspy from sleep. "Me sleepy."

"Aw," I whispered. I pick him up from the couch, his light body in my arms. His head on my chest, looking for any warmth I have. I walk down to the basement and into my dark bedroom. I go to my bed, open the covers, placing him on the sheets while resting his head on the pillow.

While I was tucking him in, he mumbles, "Daddy, stay with me, please."

To be honest, I was kind of tired. Frank and I didn't get the best night's sleep last night, we were watching movies until we realize that it was 3 am when we stopped. So I decided that I would take a little nap. So I walked to the other side and began to take off my jacket that had my Misfits shirt under it. I took off my shoes and skinny jeans next, so I was left with my underwear, t-shirt, and socks. I slide into the cover, next to Frank.

He must have heard me because as soon as I got in, the next moment he had his head on chest, curled up next to me. I place my arms around him and he mews a little to the touch.

"Daddy?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes, baby boy?" I responded. I look down at him and I see his cheeks a rosy color.

"I like you, a lot." He says, he bites his lip a little.

I hum in response "I like you too, a lot Frankie." He moves and nudges his face in my neck. I feel his threads that form a smile as he breathes through his nose. I continue to stroke his body with my hand until I fall into the darkness of sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Frank's POV

I woke up a few minutes later. It was a very good nap because Gee was with me. Speaking of him, I heard his mouth, making the weird noises he always does. I move my head and see him still asleep, eyes closed, but I notice something else.

He had red, black, and purple colors under his eye.

I frown because I didn't know what it was. I didn't want to wake him up either, so I went upsides. I didn't see Mikey in the living room or kitchen, so I went upside to his room. Once I'm outside the door, I hear Mikey's voice and another voice I don't know. I banged on the door, but made a soft sound that was barely heard.

"Mikey!" I yell.

"Mikey! Please." I yell again.

I soon the door open and Mikey slips out of the room and closes the door. "What' up little dude?" He asked while he moves his glasses up his nose.

"Gee has colors under his eye." He stares at me blankly.

"Say that again." He replies.

"He has colors under his eye," I repeat, a little slower this time and pointed to the bottom of my eye.

"Ohhhh." He finally said, putting his hand on his forehead. "Shit." I hear him mutter. Then he turns around and opens the door, poking his head into the room.

"Um, Ray, could you stay here for a few minutes? I'll be right back." He said. I hear someone say 'sure', so he back out and closes the door.

"Alrighty," Mikey said, turning back to me. "Let go see this shiner." He begins to walk down the hall, towards the stairs as I follow.

Once we get to Gerard's room, he is still asleep on the bed, but he was hugging a pillow. I hear Mikey laugh, then I hear a snap from his small device. Then he places the phone thing in his pants again. He walks up to Gee.

"See Mikey, colors," I whisper next to him. He places his finger under his jaw and makes a 'hmm' noise.

"Yep, a black eye." He whispers back. "Just as I suspect would happen."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but he left the room. I thought he was going to leave me with no clue what to do, but he came back. There was a bag in his hand that was white with big letters that were green that spelled: P-E-A-S.

He walks over to Gee, a smile planted on his face. But it didn't look like a regular smile. Then he places the bag on top of Gee's face and presses it down.

"Aaaahhhhhh."

Daddy got up and the bag fell off his face, landing on his side. Mikey made giggling noise and I was just not sure like anyways.

"The fuck, Mikey?" His voice risen at his brother, making me a little scared now.

"Well," Mikey said when he finally stopped laughing, "your doll was worried about the black eye on your right eye."

Gee began to touch his eye, making a painful noise before removing it. He then looks at me, so I decide to speak up

"Daddy, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, baby boy, I promise." He says while he grabs the bag and puts on his eye. I hear Mikey doing weird noise again, before speaking.

"Well, I'll leave you two to whatever you guys do." He said, then heads to the door to leave the room.

Once Mikey left, I went to sit on Daddy's lap. He let me sit on his thighs that were under the blanket and he wrapped his arm around me. I lean against his shoulder and I could hear small beats in his chest.

"Daddy, what happened?" I ask, looking at him. He looked back, but his eyes show sadness.

"Daddy just got hurt. " He says. "Don't worry."

"But how did you get hurt?" I question further.

"Just mean people." He said, before going silent. I felt sad. Who would hurt him? He is a good daddy. I felt my eyes start to water, then a drop fell and ran down my cheek.

"Why would they hurt you?" I sobbed as more water stuff falls from my eyes. Gerard wipes my cheek to get the wet drops off.

"Shh." He says, getting the last of the drops. "Don't cry, baby."

"I don't want you to get hurt," I mumble. My head on his shoulder and my arms around him as if I was never going to let him go. Like my first minutes in his arms. He rocks us back and forth, his arms protectively around me. I drop a few drops on his shirt, before calming down.

"I care about, a lot, Daddy," I mumble. I'm not sure if he heard me. I move my head to face him. I press a small kiss on his cheek, making him smile when I pull away. I move back into his neck, smiling.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He says softly in my ear.


	8. Eight

Three months later

"19. 20. Ready or not here I come, Frankie!" I yell, uncovering my eyes.

It's Friday. No more school for two days. Two days with my annoying brother. Two days with my amazing little. We are currently playing hide and seek. We have been playing a couple of rounds. I made it easy for Frank to find me, while he hid in easy places.

The past three months, Frankie has grown up so fast. He has learned so fast too. Mom still hasn't found out about him, I don't even know how yet. Ray has accepted the fact that Frank is a doll. One time, Ray and Mikey were playing guitar together and Frank was amazed at Ray skill. Heck, even I was amazing.

The good thing about having Frank around is he like a small child. It brings out the child in me that can't come out because of high school. Maybe like a little brother that doesn't do shit to you. But I don't see Frank as a brother. I'm still confused about our relationship with each other. He is my little, but we are not dating. He would not understand how that works. Plus, I'm not sure if he sees me a dad or an older brother.

Frank make things complicate. The way he was created, how his body works, and the way he is. But I would take care of him, even if it for the rest of my life.

I got up from the couch and looked around the living room. The first round he hid behind the recliner in the corner. I didn't find him there or anywhere else. So I move to the kitchen. I hid under the table once, so I check there and cabinets. I had already checked the first floor, so I moved upstairs, which has Mikey's room, Mom's room, the bathroom and guest bedroom.

As I walked up the stair, I could already hear Mikey's bass. His room was closer to the stair so I open the door.

"If you're looking for Frank, he is not in here." Mikey uttered, stop playing the bass in his lap. One round, Frank went to hide in Mikey's room well he was getting a drink. When I checked in here, he was confused until I found my doll under the bed. So I do is a nod and head downstair.

That when the doorbell rang. I check the time on the wall clock at the end of the stairs. 9 o'clock. So head to the door and open it. There I'm meant with eyeliner, fedora, fivehead and yellow hair dye.

"Hey, Gerard." Brendon chirped. "Where's Mikey?"

Before I say anything, my brother comes rushing down the stairs to meet his friends. He gives Pete a kiss on the cheek. Ew.

"Um, Gerard," Mikey spoke up, "Can I -" He says before I interrupt him.

"Don't drive drunk and don't die," I mocked.

"And use protection." Looking directly at Pete and him, as they begin to wear matching colors of reddish-pink on their faces. The others try not to laugh, covering their mouths with their hands. 

"Bye," I said before slamming the door on them. I smirk at myself for that. Now, what was I doing before that?

Right, find Frankie.

I check everywhere in the house at this point except the basement, so that where I headed. I open the door to the dark hallway. Some find it creepy that I live down here, but it home to me.

"Frankie," I said, trying to make him come out on his own like the first few rounds. But nothing happens when I continue to descend down the stairs.

I open the door to my bedroom, only to find nothing. So I checked under the bed, nothing. Under my desk, nothing. So the only place was the closet. I open the door then something jumps on me. I fell on the floor with something on top. Small hands pin my shoulders down and sat on my thighs. I look up and see my doll above me, wearing a dinosaur onesie.

"Rawr!!!" He shouted before giggle. I giggle because he looks adorable.

"I going to eat you, Daddy." He said. I fake gasps to add to his little act.

"Why me?" I place the back of my hand on my forehead to be dramatic. He pretends to eat me and while he does, I pretend like I'm dying. Then I close my eyes and hang out my tongue like I finally died.

"Daddy?" He asks, but I keep my position.

"Gee?" He pleads, more concerned while shaking me. Just for him to calm down, I close my mouth.

"Gee, stop pretending to sleep on the floor." He mutters. I open my eyes and smile at him who was

"I'm not," I protest. "Daddy going to eat you up." I manage to place him on the floor and begin to tickle his stomach. He begins to laugh hysterically and swarm.

"Daddy, stop." He pleaded between laughs. I stop he stops laugh to calm down. He breathes heavily with a grin still planted on his face. He sighs then yawns.

"Are you tired baby?" I ask and he nods. He wraps his arms around my neck and nudges into my neck. I grab his waist and he automatically wraps his legs mine. I get up and carry him to bed. When I begin to tuck him in he asks something.

"Daddy, what's love?"

"Where did you hear that?" I ask.

"When Mikey was talking on the phone-thing with someone earlier." He replied. I know that this wasn't important, but I'll talk to Mikey about that later.

"Love? Um.." I mumble. What is love, exactly? It's an emotion that can mean a lot of things. Best friend love is when you both know each other well enough that you can't imagine a life with out them. Family love is when you trust with your life and take care of you. Romantic love? I look down at Frank, playing with his paci in his hand.

Every time I look at him, he is a so beautiful. My beautiful little doll. I care for him and he cares back. The past three months, I couldn't get him out of mind, I can't imagine my life now without. Because of this, I was able to look the positives of life again

I love him.

I found the answer.

"Frankie," I say and to get his attention. Like always, he looks at with curiosity in eyebrow under those hazel button eyes. I cup his cheek, rubbing my thumb against his cheek. I sigh before saying it, "I love you. Not as a friend, a brother, or a parent. I know you will not understand, but I really like you deeply, baby." 

Frank shook his head and smiles. "Maybe not, but maybe I don't think your a brother or friend or dad. I feel funny near you. I love that I make you smile. I love that I think about you all the time. I love when you call me a good boy and give me kisses." He giggles as he explains, before pausing. He thinks for a moment while his cheek turns bright pink. "I love you, Gee."

I kiss his nose then crawl into bed with him. He moves to his side and I move behind him, spooning him. I close my eyes and hope for a good rest not only for Frankie but for me as while.


	9. Nine

Frank's POV 

"Gee, how can you watch these kids movies all the time?" Mikey asked while Gerard was putting in the movie disc for the movie tonight. 

Mikey was on the blue couch, coughing and squeezing with tissues and a blanket. His nose looks like a clown nose, all red. Under him was a trashcan almost full of white papers scrunched up with weird something that came out of his nose. Ew. Daddy had to take care of him and it made him grumpy. He was yelling at him about Mikey leaving yesterday with his friends in the cold while he was sick. Earlier, he went out to buy pills and tissues. When he was done with the tv, he went to stand next to me, which I was on the armchair, perched on the edge.

"Because I don't want to scary my doll," Gee said, patting my head, "Now shut up and enjoy the movie." He sat down on the chair and I crawl into his lap. Once I was snuggled against his chest and fixed my blue skirt, he covered us with the blanket, it was a little cold. I glance for just a moment at him and see a small smile on his face. Then I look over at Mikey, who was tapping away on his phone -thing, not looking the screen. Then I turn my attention to the screen.

"Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy." The blue fairy lady said to the puppet boy.

"A real boy!" The boy squealed with delight.

For the rest of the movie, I was thinking about the line. 'A real boy'. I am a real boy, right? But the boy didn't look like his father, just like I don't look like Gee or Mikey. The father made the puppet boy, just like Daddy made me. But I remember when I came to life.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Flashback 3rd person:

The front door opens to reveal the teenager. His black short hairs flying around his scalp as the strong wind push them. He looks around to check if he missing something. But it was only just his smiling doll on the bush that he left him  on.

He began to walk toward him causally, just wanting to take his lifeless friend downstairs and draw. If only the doll were real. He extended his hands when he got close to his doll.

Then suddenly a lightning bolt shot from the sky. the boy jumps back and ducks his head into his knee and hands over his head to avoid the lightning strike. However, the strike hit the doll. It wasn't burning it, it was changing it. 

Soon the lightning dispatch away. It left like a spirit leaving a body. But a spirit did arrive. 

His button eyes clear the blackness to meet a world he never seen before. He sees the house, trees, dark clouds of lightning, and the stranger curled up. His sense of touch and movement came. He lifted up his hand to get a look, moving his eyes to the hand then to his body. His legs a little weak, his mouth hurting, his head pounding and unsure of the world. Then his sense of hearing came in and the first thing he heard was booming of thunder. He grew scared and felt like something was going to attack him. He began to cry and whimper for help. He hid his head in his knees and wrapped his arm around them, trying to find some safety. 

Soon, the teenager lifted his head, seeing as the lightning and thunder were soon miles away. And also that there was a strange whimpering sound he could not identify. He lifts his head and all thoughts disappear when he saw his doll. His doll was curled up and whimpering before his eyes. As if was dreaming, but it felt too real to be a dream or illusion

"Frankie." He whispered the doll's name. 

He crawls towards him slowly just to not scare the figure. He kneels in front of him, but the doll didn't notice, instead let out a sob. The doll's head continues to pound and the thunder was still frightening him. His series of cries and mews trying to call to anything that he is terrified and unsure about who he is and what is this world like a newborn when the cold air of the hospital room hit them when they come out of their mother's womb. 

Then a hand touches his head, rubbing it to get his attention. The sudden touch began to slow the pounding and lift his head. His eyes meet the eyes of the stranger's hazel eyes that stared at him. He felt a little of uncomfortable of the stranger staring at him, but then saw a look of sorrow on his pale face. 

Then the stranger extended his arms, wanting to comfort his doll. The doll saw this as a sign of relief and jumping into the stranger's arms. He wraps his arms tightly as if he was to never let go, around the teen's torso and hid his head into his chest, touching the soft fabric of his hoodie with his cheek . The teen wrapped his arm immediately around his creation. He began to rub his head making the doll mewl because of the touch. Both never wanted this moment to end, but it was the beginning of a new story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few minutes later, I started to cry at the part when the puppet boy was dead. Gerard paused the movie to comfort me as I sob into his shirt.

"Why did you show him this movie?" Mikey asked when I stop my tears.

"I thought it would be cute," Gerard replied, "But then I forget about what goes on the middle."

"Yeah, like turning into a jackass is suppose to be cute," Mikey said then he squeezed. I mumbled a 'bless you' then Gerard mumbled a 'fuck you'.

"Hey, baby boy, you want to finish the movie now?" Gerard spoke softly. "It will be a happy ending."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed my head, his warm lip against my forehead. Then, he grabs the remote and played the movie again.

The blue fairy lady voice came again and the boy woke up. He looked different but like the old man. The man continues to cry when the boy was trying to get his attention, but when he looked up he was happy again. I let out a giggle when the cat kissed the fish by surprised. The boy became real after all and the cricket was given a shiny badge.

I clapped because I like the movie. Then I look up at Gerard and I took a note at his nose. It was still his same nose, which meant that he didn't lie. He caught my gaze and raises an eyebrow.

"Did you like the movie, sugar?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek. His face turned a bit of pink, which was a pretty color on him.

"Can I have the remote now?" Mikey piped up. Gerard groaned and threw the remote box thing to Mikey. It landed on his lap and he changed the tv to something else.

"Wanna go downstairs?" Daddy asked. I mumble 'yes' and before I know it, I am in his arms with his arms under my back and my knees.

"Daddy put me down!" I whine and he just responses with a smile. He carries my light body downstairs to his room I've learned to love. He placed me on the bed, laying me down on the soft blanket. He is over me with his pretty color eyes. I felt a pair of lips on my cheeks and then on the other. He knows that I like his kisses and I'm just learned he's like mine because his cheeks turn a little pink. I lift my head to kiss his nose, which was a little cold.

"I love you, baby boy."

"I -" Before I could even finish my sentence a loud boom sound came from outside. I whimper and hide my face in my hands. I don't like that noise and still have not gotten over it.

"Frankie," Gerard sounded worried. I move my fingers from one eye to stare at him. His face showing sadness at me. "It's okay." He mumbled before laying down next to me. I grab my pink paci from the small table and turn to my side to move over into his arms. And that where we stayed. Every time the booming noise came, Gee whispered soft words into my ear or kissed my head.

"Gee," I said around my paci. He looks at my face so now I got his attention. I remove the paci from my mouth. "Am I a real boy?"

"Of course you are. You are here with me." Gerard said the look on his face told something else.

"But I'm different," I mumble. I got up from the bed to go to the bathroom across the hall. I turn on the switch of the light and I am met with myself. I still look the same with my stringy hair and button eyes. My mouth shaped with a lot of lines in a frown. I am dressed with a white sweater and blue skirt on my weird felt body. 

I look like nobody.

Just Gerard came walking into the bathroom and stood beside, looking at himself along with me. He grabs my hand softly, holding it comfortably. We stand there for a few minute silently, observing each other, before I spoke.

"Why don't I look like you?" I whisper as a tear falls down my eye to my cheek. "I want to be real, just like you."

Gerard looked me with a sad expression. "Because you were never meant to look like me. " He started. "You say that you are not a real boy, but you already are." I sniff as more tears fall for my cheeks. He put his arms around me and I cry into his chest.

"You're very special. When I made you, I never thought that you would be here right now in my arms." He rubs circles on my back. 

"I would never have been happier in my life. I never thought I would find the love of my life." He sniffs. 

"I never thought you would be real." He then leans to whisper the last part in my ear. "I love you like this and don't want you to change a thing, my beautiful boy."

"Really?" I sniffle, moving my head to look at his eyes, red and tears rirmed them. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He says.

I was crying tears of joy now. All my months being alive, I never thought of it like that. He loves me and that all that matters. I then move my head to look at him. He too has tears in his eyes and stained cheeks but smiling none of the less. We look at each other, seeing the other as a different person, but our feelings are the same. Then he leans in and peaks my lips.

"I love you so much, babydoll."

Him saying that, I knew that we were going to be fine. Just me and I him until death do us part.

 I'm real.

"I love you too, Daddy."


End file.
